Miranda Ohala
Miranda Ohala (born 1977) is a main character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. Originally a police officer, Miranda later joined Interpol and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency after that. Miranda's specialty is undercover work, and she is second-in-command of Team Gamma, its leader being her girlfriend Hui Lan. In addition to her undercover work Miranda has become skilled at hypnosis. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Interpol= |-|Time Agent= |-|Hypnotic Gifts= Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * SIG P226, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Ford Mustang 1968 Roadster, Personal Vehicle Residence Miranda's home is a townhouse in the Merton Park region of Greater London. The house is an older model home she shares with Hui Lan and is two floors. On the top floor of the house, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. On the first floor of the house is a living room with bar space, a small dining room, and a kitchen as well as a half-bathroom. The house has a small lawn and garden but no garage, though the driveway has space for four vehicles. Special Skills * Athletic Endurance, able to hold her breath for four minutes and swim long distances. * Massage, specifically stress-relieving. * Drug Knowledge, able to identify most street narcotics with ease. * Hypnosis, able to verbally induct willing participants into a suggestible state. * Undercover expertise, specializing in researching, creating and assuming false identities. * Bilingual, knowing English and Mandarin Chinese. Relationships Family * Lelani Ohala, Mother Romances * Hui Lan, Girlfriend * Malai Kasem, Co-Worker and Former Lover * Shawna Raye, Ex-Girlfriend Teammates * Hui Lan * Jason Holland * Tatiana Lebedev * Sharon Clarke Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Ariel Landry, also Co-Worker * Matthew Strathairn, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Aisha Reynolds * Erika Stone * Mary Hamilton * Monica Stein * Caitlin Trafford * Raymond Bishop * Jay Bolton Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * The IT Files: Miranda's Holiday * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Miranda is based on actress Michelle Krusiec. * Malika Dudley was the original and long-running model for Miranda but was changed due to not quite fitting the role. * Owns a shack in Diamond Head. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA